Deuil fatal
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Quatre ans que Remus est mort. Quatre ans que Sirius porte le deuil. Ce soir, il murmure le nom de son amour perdu. Et si celui-ci lui répondait ? One-shot.


_Salut !_

_Un petit texte triste aujourd'hui, donc à éviter si vous êtes en pleine déprime._

_Suite de "Je ne t'oublierai jamais", mais peu être lu indépendamment, quoique rien ne vous empêche de la lire aussi…_

_Les personnages appartiennent à JKR._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Sirius est assis dans le salon de son petit appartement. Sur la table basse, devant lui, est posée une bouteille à moitié vide de Whisky Pur-Feu. Une autre, vide, a roulé au sol mais il n'y prête pas attention. D'ailleurs, il ne prête plus attention à quoi que ce soit depuis longtemps.

Quatre ans qu'il essaie tant bien que mal d'oublier la douleur et la culpabilité.

Quatre ans exactement qu'il porte le deuil de Remus.

Remus qu'il aime de tout son cœur, de toute son âme. Mais il n'a jamais osé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Et il n'a jamais voulu voir que celui-ci souffrait énormément.

Remus s'était donné la mort en sautant du haut de la tour d'astronomie quatre ans plus tôt, jour pour jour. Le quinze décembre. Cette date était devenue maudite pour Sirius. Son humeur se détériorait inexorablement à l'approche de celle-ci et il devenait de plus en plus taciturne. Mais le pire était quand ce jour était là. Alors, il devenait l'ombre de lui-même - qui était d'ailleurs déjà une ombre par rapport au jeune homme qu'il était avant - et passait la journée, prostré, avec pour seules occupations la boisson et remuer ses sombres pensées.

Il l'avait perdu et ne s'en remettait pas, même après plusieurs années. Merlin, qu'il aurait aimé qu'il soit près de lui à cet instant.

-Remus, murmure Sirius.

_Je suis là._

-J'aimerai tant que ce soit vrai, que tu sois vraiment là.

_Retourne-toi._

Mu par une force inconnue, Sirius se retourne et reste sans voix. Au milieu du salon, debout, se tient son amour perdu.

-Non, c'est impossible. Tu es… mort.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Je… Comment tu…

-Chut, je suis là, c'est tout.

-Tu m'as tant manqué, Remus. Je t'aime.

-Je sais. Je regrette de t'avoir laissé, mais je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas de cette façon. J'en ai souffert, tu sais. Mais j'ai compris mon erreur, tu étais dans le même cas que moi, n'osant pas, ayant peur du rejet.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti ? J'ai crû qu'on m'arrachait le cœur quand on est venu nous annoncer ce que tu avais fait…

-C'est fini maintenant. Tu ne dois plus y penser.

-Je… J'ai trouvé ton journal. D'ailleurs, je l'ai toujours. J'ai lu ce que tu y avais écrit juste avant de… Je sais que c'est à cause de moi que tu as fait ça. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne rien avoir vu venir.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, je suis le seul responsable. C'est moi qui ai décidé d'agir. Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as poussé du sommet de la tour. Tu n'y es pour rien. Et de toute façon, je suis avec toi maintenant.

-Mais comment ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Nous sommes ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte. Et, je t'aime.

Sirius regarde Remus d'un air perdu. Il ne comprend pas comment il peut être en train de parler avec lui, alors qu'il est mort quatre ans auparavant. À moins que ce ne soit un fantôme ? Il faut qu'il le touche, il doit savoir. Alors, lentement, il s'approche de l'objet de son amour et quand il est assez proche, il tend le bras, s'attendant à le voir passer au travers du corps de son aimé. Mais contre toute attente, sa main vient frôler le torse de Remus.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis là.

-Je… Oh, Merlin…

Doucement, Remus s'avance à son tour et vient poser ses lèvres chaudes et douces dans le cou de Sirius, faisant frissonner de plaisir ce dernier.

-Je t'aime, souffle Remus à nouveau, à l'oreille de l'autre jeune homme.

Remus prend possession de la bouche de Sirius pour un baiser, au début, plein de tendresse, puis beaucoup plus passionné.

-Je veux rattraper le temps perdu, Paddy.

Ledit Paddy se laisse aller sous les caresses de son amour, il est comme envoûté par le contact des mains de Remus sur son corps. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se laisse guider, n'osant pas prendre les devants. Il ne bouge pas quand Remus lui ôte lentement ses vêtements, un après l'autre, préférant s'enivrer de la sensation des doigts agiles qui frôlent délicatement sa peau. Et quand il le couche, nu, sur le tapis épais, il s'abandonne complètement aux regards du loup-garou. Et quand celui-ci, après s'être déshabillé, le rejoint, c'est sur un corps offert qu'il s'allonge amoureusement.

C'est avec abandon que Sirius reçoit Remus en lui, qu'il gémit sous les mouvements hypnotiques et envoûtants de son amant.

-Nous ne serons plus jamais séparés désormais. Nous nous appartenons à jamais.

Plus tard, il s'endort dans les bras de Remus, un sourire bienheureux collé sur son beau visage.

-- - --

Le lendemain matin.

-Sirius ?

Un jeune homme pénètre dans l'entrée de l'appartement. C'est James. Il semble inquiet, il sait qu'en cette saison son ami est au plus mal.

-Sirius ?, appelle-t-il à nouveau.

Il continue d'avancer et quand il arrive dans le petit salon, il se stoppe net. Sirius est allongé sur le sol, roulé dans une couverture.

-Padfoot, répond-moi, supplie-t-il. S'il te plaît…

Aucune réaction dudit Padfoot. James s'approche rapidement du jeune homme et commence à le secouer.

-Non, Sirius, je t'en prie… Pas ça, non… NON !

Les larmes coulent à torrents sur le visage de James.

-Sirius… Mon frère, reviens parmi nous… Merlin, faites quelque chose. Faites qu'il ne soit pas… mort…

Mais la prière désespérée de James ne sert à rien, Remus est venu chercher son aimé et celui-ci l'a suivit dans un monde où ils peuvent enfin être heureux à deux.

Plus tard, les médicomages expliqueront que c'est son cœur qui, à force de souffrir de la perte de son amour, avait fini par abandonner le combat. Comme si Sirius s'était laissé mourir.

* * *

_Alors ?_

_Je sais, c'est loin d'être joyeux... Mais bon, j'étais pas d'humeur à écrire un texte made in Bisounoursville..._

_J'espère que vous avez aimé malgré tout et surtout que je ne vous ai pas fait déprimer car ce n'était absolument pas le but !_

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire._

_Bises,_

_Svet'_


End file.
